Reconsoft
Reconsoft '''(stylized as '''ReconSoft) is the video game developer founded in 2006 later "revived' in 2012 by Activision. This developer mostly known as the indie/doujin video game developers (mostly making Touhou Fan-Games) before start to developing a bigger, original games. as now, it consisted of employees from many video games company (Mainly from Infinity Ward, Treyarch and Namco) Foundation and Indie Game Developing era Reconsoft (back then it was named '''Night Team Recon '''before being renamed sometimes in 2008) founded in 2006 by two men of different nationality, Adi Rahman, an Indonesian citizen, and Keita Tanonaka, a Japanese citizen who studying in some University in Jakarta. They developed and release many indie and doujin games (mostly Touhou-themed fangames). Most notable from their fan-games are fighting Touhou Fangames called "Rebellion of Machinery". As the time goes, many friends of Rahman and Tanonaka enlist to be the part of the developing team and in late 2007, over 20 people were become the part of Reconsoft. Near-Bankrupcy and Activision Takeover In 2010, due the lack of income from their indie fangame on that time, the team start to suffer the effect of bankrupcy. slowly, every members were resign or fired due the shortage amount of salary payment. The project stopped and eventually cancelled after 15 people were out from the team. In 2011, Rahman start to write a Novella called "Paradox" (which eventually will be adapted into video games and anime series 3 years later) and distribute it via internet and book publisher in order to maintain the income for his life. Tanonaka in other hand, start working in Bandai Namco as designer and bug fixers in order to refund the dying Reconsoft. Finally, in 2012, Activision offers Rahman and Tanonaka a contract that will save the company but with condition of not developing any games without permission or agreement from Activision (except if it was a Doujin Games). Both were signed the contract and given USD 2.000.000,00 to used for rebuilding the Reconsoft. As in 2013, more than 2000 employees from various famous video games/animation studio company (including the original 15 member of Reconsoft) were hired and began to start working under newly reformed Reconsoft. Development Newly formed Reconsoft begin it's video game industry debut by adapting Adi Rahman's novella (Paradox) into video games. Reconsoft then creating a "special team" to develop the game dubbed as Project: PARADOX. Tanonaka himself alongside Rahman and new yet experienced world design expert Mark Andersen, become the lead of the special team. Subsidiaries Project: Paradox Project: Paradox is the subsidiary of Reconsoft that in charged of creating Paradox series. Led by Rahman and Tanonaka themselves. Reconsoft Gensokyo Reconsoft Gensokyo is the subsidiary of Reconsoft that mostly work on Touhou-themed fan games. Their current projects were "Valraven Invasion" and "Touhou Combat: Gensokyo Conflict" Video Games developed by Reconsoft Project: Paradox *Paradox (2015 - PS3, PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Paradox Phantasm (2015 - PS Vita) Reconsoft LA *Empire of Earth (2016 - PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Reconsoft All-Star Battle (2017 - TBA) Reconsoft Gensokyo *Touhou Raigeki ~ Great Thunder Tower (2013 - PC) *Touhou Yousaisen ~ Symphonia of New Order (2014 - PC, PS4, Xbox One) Category:Game Developers Category:Paradox (Izayoi_Alpha)